Runaway Love
by Panthershadow
Summary: Your life was crumbling, so you ran. You ran to them.. You should have never ranaway; this is all your fault. So, Run all you want young one. You can't hide from your past. And you can't hide from me. NO LONGER UPDATING ON THIS SITE
1. Prolouge

I never thought running away was such a big thing.

Sure, I was only 17 when I left and expected trouble.

But I never expected this.

And as this human sister of mine writhed on the floor,

I truly regretted leaving.

If I hadn't left then maybe,

Just maybe,

This would never have happen.

He would have never come back.

And as entered the ballet studio with my love,

A feral snarl ripped through me,

I leapt at the hunter,

Ready to kill her tormenter,

And my tormentor,

To protect this human,

And protect my new family


	2. Running Away

**Yeah and it go a little somethin' like this**

"Well maybe I will runaway!" I yelled as I slammed the door.

"Kalix, You and I both know you won't." Said Momma Alex calmly.

_How in the hell is she so calm? We just had the world's biggest fight!_

"Screw you." I flipped the bird.

**Runaway love, runaway love****  
****Runaway love, runaway love****  
****Runaway love, runaway love****  
****Runaway love, runaway love**

She could fall in hole for all I care. I was going to leave; I could never stay here for much longer. I had two Mothers that don't even give a damn about me! They wouldn't even tell me the truth!I hate this house! It was to the point where I couldn't think strait, I was so mad.

**Now little Lisa's only nine years old****  
****She's tryin' to figure out why the world is so cold****  
****Why she's all alone and they never met her family****  
****Momma's always gone and she never met her daddy**

**Part of her is missin' and nobody'll listen****  
****Momma's on drugs, gettin' high up in the kitchen****  
****Bringin' home men at different hours of the night****  
****Startin' with some laughs, usually endin' in a fight**

**Sneakin' in her room when her momma's knocked out****  
****Tryin' to have his way and little Lisa says ouch****  
****She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her****  
****Tries to tell her mom but her momma don't believe her**

**Lisa's stuck up in a world on her own****  
****Forced to think that Hell is a place called home****  
****Nothin' else to do but get some clothes and pack****  
****She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back**

I hate this house. All theese secrets and lies.

_Why wouldn't they tell me the truth?_

**Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love**

**Little Nicole is only ten years old  
She's steady tryin' to figure why the world is so cold  
Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her  
Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her**

**Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises  
Teachers ask questions, she's makin' up excuses  
Bleedin' on the inside, cryin' on the out  
It's only one girl really knows what she's about**

**Her name is little Stacy and they become friends  
Promise that they'll always be tight 'til the end  
until one day, lil' Stacy gets shot  
A drive-by bullet went stray up on her block**

**Now Nicole's stuck up in a world on her own  
Forced to think that Hell is a place called home  
Nothin' else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back**

I couldn't, wouldn't, deal with this anymore. I knew now, that's all that mattered. I didn't need them anymore.

**Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love**

**Little Erica is eleven years old  
She's steady tryin' to figure why the world is so cold  
So she pops x to get rid of all the pain  
Plus she's havin' sex with her boy who's sixteen**

**Emotions run deep as she thinks she's in love  
So there's no protection, he's usin' no glove  
Never thinkin' 'bout the consequences of her actions  
Livin' for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction**

**The days go by and her belly gets big  
The father bails out, he ain't ready for a kid  
Knowin' her momma would blow it all out of proportion  
Plus she lives poor, so no money for abortion**

**Erica is stuck up in a world on her own  
Forced to think that Hell is a place called home  
Nothin' else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She says she 'bout to run away and never come back**

I grabbed the nearest bag and started putting some clothes in. There was little time to waste, or else I would get caught._ Only the necessities_, I told myself. I opened up my safe and grabbed all my money and shoved it in the bag. Once the bag was filled to capacity, I called Elizabeth. She was the only human I was friends with. Actually, she was my only friend in general.

**Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love**

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" answered a voice.

"'Liz? Its Kalix, I need your help." I said, climbing out of my window on to the grass.

"Kal? What's wrong? Are you okay?"She panicked.

"I'm okay; I just need your help. Can you pick me up at the top of my street?"

"Why?"

"I just need a ride somewhere. I will explain everything when I see you."I whispered.

"Okay, be there in a few."She hung up.

**Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love**

I ditched the phone in the grass; I knew Mama Megan had GPS put in it.

**Runaway, runaway love  
Don't keep runnin' away  
I'll run away with you  
If you want me to**

I walked quietly up to the street corner and waited on edge. I knew she would pull through. She had always been there for me ever since I met her in 7th grade. Liz was the only girl who would sit next to me in class or at lunch. She was always there. She understood me and seemed to generally like me.

**Yeah, I can only imagine what you goin' through, ladies  
Sometimes I feel like runnin' away myself  
So do me a favor right now and close your eyes  
And picture us runnin' away together  
When we come back, everything is gonna be okay  
Open your eyes**

_I hope you understand Liz._


	3. Sad Ride

Elizabeth pulled up in front of me five minutes later, and I quickly climbed in.

"Where to?" She asked.

"Bus depot."I rushed, fumbling with the seatbelt.

"You on fire or somethin?I haven't seen you move this quick since you went after that Ashley chick at school. Weird much."

I course she would say that. her life was easy, and she thought mine was to. She would never guess I was running away.

"I don't want my parents to see me." I snapped.

"Why not? Got a secret lover to meet?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ugh. No I do not." I groaned, she could be such a perv sometimes.

She laughed at my discomfort.

"So...why we going to the 'Bus Depot'."She asked

"I am leaving. I am getting the hell out of hear."

Silence. Silence as she stared the ten minute drive.

_God this was awkward._

"Gay baby?"I half heartedly said.

"Leaving? Why in the hell would you leave?"

"I Have to. I... can't take living here any more."I said, avoiding the subject.

She kept driving, the silence growing more tense.

"So is this good-bye?" She looked back at me.

I nodded, tears filling my eyes.

"I'm sorry Liz. I know you think my life is perfect, but it's not. And I can't deal with it any more."

"You don't have to run, Kal." She sighed.

"I do. But not forever. I'll come back one day."I lied.

_Please, don't say that Liz. You don't understand._

"That's what they all say." She snapped, "But runaways never come back."

"Then I guess I'm just another statistic. Some crazy teen of into the wild." I said, attempting feebly at humor.

She didn't laugh.

"If you do this, then I'll gets some money together, and I'll follow you. I'll make sure you're okay and...and..." She sighed heavily.

The car pullled to a stop at the bus station's entrance.

"We'll see each other again." I lied.

_I'm never coming back. _I wanted to say, but I didn't have the heart.

She turned to me, "I'll make sure of that," she said fiercly," This is not good bye, Kalix."

I flung my arms around her, hungging her with every ounce of my strength.

"No. It's a 'See you Soon'." I said, heart breaking at my betrayal.

I pulled away, my eyes scanning her face hungrily. I burned her face into my memory. Her blond hair and beautiful green eyes. Her smile and her warm face. She was my only true friend, and I couldn't foreget her.

_God I would miss her._

"Bye." I whispered.

"Soon." Liz whispered the promise, voice thick with sadness.

I took a deep breathe and climb out of the car. Leaving my old life behind. And a piece of me in the form of one last embrace.

* * *

I walked into the station to buy my ticket, heart already hurting.

"One way to Forks Washington, please?" I asked timidly.

"That will be 75 dollars."

I fished out the money from my bag and handed it over.

"Here is your ticket. Your bus leaves in ten minutes, enjoy your ride." Said a voice as my ticket slid underneath the glass window.

I had to hurry. I looked at my ticket, bus #154. I looked up, there were so many.

_Ah... 154,_ I thought_._

I hurried over I walked on. It was empty, except for the driver and a woman sitting in the back with two small children.

That made things a little easier, knowing that no one could call the police after I was reported missing. No one on this bus would remember me.

I walked to the back of the bus and put my small bag on the shelf above my head. I sat down and waited as the music played. I ignored it and laid my head back, ready to sleep after all of the night's events.

No body would follow me. No one would see me agian.

_Liz, you're the only one who actually cared enought to try and follow..._


	4. Flying?

_My God that bus ride took forever_, I thought as I stepped of the bus from Portland into Forks. _At least no one would think to look here or find me here_.

I had already heard ta police braod cast on the radio about me. Mama Alex and Momma Megan had reported me missing after all. I had been gone for four days now, and they thought I was kidnapped. Idiots.

But now that I was here, I needed a plan.

_Go to a hotel?_

No they might recognize me since the morning news was on and talking about my disappearance. I would dye my hair before I risk that. Harder to recognize me.

_Next, Police?_

No way. Why even think it. _Stupid stupid stupid_.

_ Okay, think... think…_

Maybe I would just walk around town to see how things worked here before I made a final decision. I need to make sure I would be safe here.

O, I started walking the around town and found a small drug store.

_Man this is a really small town_, _perfect._

I guess it was time to start with the plan and dye my hair. I walked inside and went strait for the hair dye, searching for the right color.

Blonde wouldn't work, my hair was already brown, and wouldn't go light easily.

Light brown? _Don't even consider it, Kalix._

Black? _Yeah, Jet Black._

I grabbed the dye and went up to cashier. It was only ten bucks. _Score one!_

I quickly grabbed the receipt and hurried to the bus station bathroom to dye my hair.

* * *

I took me over an hour to finish my hair and when it was done I loved it. It was black with a slight blue tint to it. My eyes popped with color, the deep blue looking deeper; like a calm ocean. My skin now looked paler. Deathly pale. It didn't help that I hadn't slept in a couple days. I was pleased and loved it.

_Okay, Focus_, I thought,_ Time for phase two_.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked around, noticing the forest surrounding the town. _Hmmmm, Forks National Forest._ I could hide out in there for a couple of hours. So I headed into the trees, weaving my way through the dense vegetation. I stayed clear of any trails; I didn't want anyone to see me. Who knew if park rangers would be looking for me? So when I found an empty meadow, I laid down in the cool grass, under the cloudy sky. It was peaceful, quiet; soothing even.

At least, until the rain started.

_I had forgotten the Olympic Penisula got a lot of rain!_

At first it was a few drops here and there, but it started to come down harder, pelting me. I hurried into the trees, ready to leave. Then I realized something; I was lost. Ihad wondered for hours, and probably miles.

_Nice one Kalix. You should have listen to Liz and stayed in Pendleton!_

So I curled into a ball at the base of a tree, trying to avoid the rain to no effect; within minutes I was freezing and my clothes were soaked. So, I prayed for someone to find me. To help me. ANd as my eyes started to drift close and my mind went fuzzy, I heard a voice.

A voice like an angel.

" What the….."

_Am I dead? Dying? _

But I couldn't see, the cold had weakened my vision. It was fading into darkness...

Then I was flying.


	5. Awakening to an Angel

Blackness consumed me. I couldn't move, nor open my eyes, only hear.

_Was I dead? Where was the Angel? Had he left me? Why couldn't I move? Where was I?_

My mind was racing and I was so confused.

That was when I heard them.

"Is she going to be alright Carlisle?" Said a voice.

I knew that voice. _It was my angel!_

"She was hypothermic, but is fine now. She'll be okay Jasper." answered another angelic voice.

_Jasper; my Angel was named Jasper. It was perfect. But who was Carlisle?_

"All she feels is confusion and...gratitude?" He sounded confused." When will she wake?"

_How did he know how I felt?_

"Soon, son, Soon. It's up to her to choose when to wake up."

_I choose now! Help me wake up!_

I struggled trying to move, but to no avail.

Jasper sighed.

"I have to head to the hospital, you can stay with her." said the other. _Carlisle?_

"Alright, thank you Carlisle." said Jasper.

I heard a door shut softly and someone grab my hand that was ice cold and smooth.

_Was it Jasper? Was my angel going to stay?_

I had to see him, talk to him. So I forced my self to open my eyes. I struggled until they finally opened a sliver, but everything was a blur.

"Jasper?" I whispered hoarsely.

His grip on my hand tightened. I opened my eyes further, wanting to the face of my Angel.

My heart stopped; He was beautiful. He had pale skin and golden eyes. His skin was flawless, and his lips were so…kissable.

_Where was this coming from?_

His eyes melted me. They were beutiful honey color, set underneat town furrowed eye brows and a forehead creased with worry. His eyes looked as if they had seen to many things for how young he was. But, he only looked a few years older than me, maybe 18. His hair was blond and curly, a little shorter than mine, and looked like it pure, spun gold.

"Are you okay?" His honey eyes searched my face.

_Oh, God. His voice was beautiful. So soulful._

"Yes." I answered breathless.

"What is your name?" asked Jasper.

His breathe washed over my face, fogging up my mind. It was a amazing-like vanilla, honeysuckle, and lilies.

"Kalix. Kalix Jackson."I breathed.

"What were you doing out in the woods?" He pressed.

"I ran away from home." I willed my lips to form words, though my mind could barely form a coherent thought.

"Where do you live?"

" I used to live in Pendleton, Oregeon."

"How in the world did you get here?" He asked urgently.

"Bus." I shook my head, trying to clear the fog.

He sighed, his face relaxing.

"You're Jasper ?" I asked hesitantly

"Yes, I'm Jasper." He lips form a small smile.

"And that man, who was he?"

"That was Carlisle. My father."

"Okay." I sighed, allowing my eyes to start to flutter closed.

"Thank you Jasper," I whispered," My Angel."

My eyes closed, letting the fog consume me. Quickly, I drifted into sleep and dreams.


	6. Dreams and Offers

_I was in the Forest surrounding town and I was with someone. It was a man, who looked exactly like me, only older and darker skinned. It was me, when I was a little girl. We were sitting next to each other talking. Just talking._

_"Were you good for Megan today, Kali?"_

_"Uh-huh." I nodded vigorously, "I pwomise, Daddy."_

_He nuzzled my nose, "Of course you were. You're my good little tiger, aren't you?"_

_"Yeah!" I giggled, clapping my hands._

_"That's my girl, " He chuckled._

_Then, all of a sudden a howl filled the air. And both me and the man smiled. _

_"I think you're Mama found some dinner. You hungry?"_

_"I is hungwy." I nodded, "Did mama get a de-uh?"_

_"I think so Kali. Wanna go get it?"_

_"Uh-huh." I grinned._

_"Race you there, baby." he teased._

_And I turned to face the forest with him. _

_I wanted to gasp. Their bodies began to change. A deep growl emanated from him and was harsh and shocking. We stood up, too fast for a human. And then we ran; jumping into the air and landing as animals. I as a wolf cub and the man as a wolf. Why were we running?_

_Loud, piercing howls emanated throughout the forest, and we were there to answer them._

* * *

I bolted up, sweating_. Now that was a weird dream._ I laid back down knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep. What was that dream about? What were we? And as my mind kept racing and coming up with new questions, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Hello?" Came a soft voice.

The door opened and in walked an older woman. Who was this?

"Sorry If I woke you, I just wanted to talk to you without Jasper around."

"Don't worry, I was already awake."I smiled softly.

She sat on the chair next to the bed.

"I'm Esme, Jasper's mother. I wanted to talk to you about something. About why you ran away."

I nodded hesitantly.

"How did you get here?"She asked.

"I jumped out my bedroom window, and then one of my friends drove me to the bus station. I took a couple buses and ended up here." There wasn't must to tell.

"Why here?"

"It was the furthest place I could think of."I answered.

"But why," She said "Why did you run?"

My throat tightened in anger.

"Why, Kalix?"

"Because of _them_!" I spat. My eyes were tearing up and my emotions were going out of control. "I couldn't take all the lies, the secrets! I was tired of being kept in the dark"

Esme was shocked at my out burst to the point of silence. She looked as if she wanted to embrace me, but was fighting the urge to.

"What were they hiding from you?" She pressed.

"My past." the words came out in a strangled growl, "they knew it, but kept it from me."


	7. The Cullens

"Then stay Kalix. Therer are no secrets here, no lies, no hiding." Esme murmured

_Was she serious? I had only been here for a little over a week and she wanted me to live here?_

I looked at her, biting my lip. She seemed serious.

_Hmmm. I really liked it here and all. And Jasper was really nice, but what about the others?_

I had only woken up this morning and Esme didn't want to overwhelm me.

_Think think think._

And after minutes of pure and unbearable silence, I spoke.

"Yes. Yes, I will stay."I smiled hesitantly.

She embraced me instantly. The embrace was insanely cold, like ice. She held me for a few minutes, until my teeth started to chatter. Instantly she pulled away.

"Sorry." She was stiffer now, like I wasn't supposed to notice her being cold.

"It's... okay."

"I'll go get you some breakfast." She stood to leave.

"Wait, let me go with you. I need to learn to walk again." I joked.

She smiled. I pulled back the covers and stood up. I stumbled a bit at first, but other than that, I was good. As we walked down the hall way, I tried to comprehend how big this house was. It seemed huge. The house I gre up in seemed like a shack compared to all of this. And the stair case looked like one inside of Buckingham palace. I was in a daze as I walked down the grand stair case and into the kitchen.

"This is my family." She said as she motioned to the five people in the kitchen.

There were four guys and one girl in the kitchen, all of the looking at me.

"This is my husband, Carlisle." She said to the older male walking towards her. So this was the man who had helped me? This was Jasper's _Father?_ He was tall, strong looking, with bright blonde hair that was slicked back. His eyes were golden, just like Esme's.

"Hello, Kalix." said Carlisle.

"Hi," I answered shyly," Thanks for helping me."

"No need, I was glad to help." He smiled.

Jasper walked over to my side and introduced everyone else.

"That's Edward," He pointed to a bronze haired boy standing by the sink," that's Rosalie and her husband Emmet." he pointed to a beautiful blond girl and a tall, strong looking guy. He smiled at me.

All of them looked different, except for two things: They all had these strange Golden eyes, and were deathly pale.

_Where they all cold like Esme? Were they human, or something else?_

This family was hiding something, just like I was. And if I was going to live here, I needed to know what it was.


	8. Explanations

"If you don't mind, I would like to talk to Kalix?" Carlisle looked around at his family.

They all nodded their heads and left the room, all except Jasper. He pulled out a chair the dinning room table and motioned for me took take a seat. As I sat down Carlisle began to speak.

"How are you feeling, Kalix?"

"Much better, thank you." I smiled at him and Jasper.

Jasper and Carlisle smiled back and then Jasper resumed what Carlisle was saying.

"So...I hear you're a Cullen now?" he asked nervously.

I bit my lip, nodding hesitantly.

"My family and I are very happy; All of us. But first we wanted to tell you about us, so there are no secrets anymore." He looked at me, asking permission to continue.

I nodded.

"Our family is very...different from other families." He ran his hand through his hair."You see...We are...w... well, my family is..."

"What Jasper is trying to say is," Interrupted Carlisle," that our family, including myself, are vampires."

I laughed nervously, a chill shooting down my spine.

"Ha ha, very funny." I tired to be humorous.

_Okay, they are officially crazy. And I was begining to like Jasper..._

Carlisle looked at me seriously, "I am telling you the truth, Kalix."

"You can't be serious?" I asked, nervously.

_How crazy are they?_

"I wish I wasn't but, it's true."He sighed.

"We are vampires. I am, Carlisle is, Esme. Everyone is." insisted Jasper.

I was begining to get scared. These guys were serious.

"You... won't hurt me?"

"We would never hurt you." Jasper grabbed my hand."We live a different life, compared to other vampires. We only feed off the blood of animals."

_That makes this even worse._

"Oh." I said, so they weren't going to kill me.

_But will they change there mind once they know?_

"Even if..." I trailed off in my thoughts.

"If what, Kalix?" pressed Jasper.

"Even if I was different too?" I said faintly.

"Waht do you mean?" asked Carlisle.

"I'm...different too. I am not what you think I am." I looked up them, fearful of their reaction, " I am a _Figlio di Lupo, _a _niño lobo. _A Wolf Child."

Carlilse face froze for a moment, quickly turnig to worry, " Are you from the La Push reservation?"

I tilted my head, "No. I'm from Bingen. My mother an father were from Pendleton."

He turned to Jasper, "Did you pick up anything strange in the woods?"

"No, " He shook his head, " She sisn't have _any_ scent. It was a miracle I even found her."

_Wait, I didn't have a wolf scent?_

"She doesn't look Quileute..." Carlisle murmured.

"i am american, just like everyone in this room." I muttered.

"Not really..." said Carlisle.

I looked up at, eyes wide.

'London' Jasper mouthed.

_Oh!_

"Well, I don't see this as a problem, so long as you have self-control."

"I do. I don't like the change. I only shift because I have to. I hate it..."

_I hate how it ruined everything._

Jasper smiled sadly, "You're not the only one who hates who they are."

Carlisle nodded solemly." Well, Kalix,there are clothes for you upstairs in your room. Feel free to do what you wish now." He stood up and left.

"So, do you want to talk?" Asked Jasper.

"Sure. Just let me go get dressed. 'Kay?"

"Take your time." He said.

I smiled at him and left to get dressed. I hurried up the stair and into the room _my room_.

I walked over to the dresser and opened it. The clothes I had packed were neatly folded and freshly washed. I grabbed a pair of faded blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, and a Papa Roach tee shirt to where over it. I locked the door and quickly changed clothes. I turned to look in the mirror_. _

_OH MY GOD_.

My hair looked horrible. It was tangled and frizzy.

_Ick_.

I grabbed a brush from my bed side table and yanked through my hair until it was pin strait. I parted it to the side and left some of my bangs in front of my eye. I tossed the brush on the bed and unlocked the door. There Jasper stood, clad in dark, baggy jeans and a white long sleeved button up shirt .

_I could get used to him._

"Ready to go?" He offered his arm to me.

"Why of course." I teased.

He laughed, it was pure music.

_Beautiful._

We both walked down the grand stair case, and past the empty living room and kitchen.

"Where is everyone?"I asked.

"They already knew we were going to talk so they decided to go hunting." He answered. But I was still curious

"How did they know?" I asked, confused.

"Edward told them." He answered nonchalantly.

I nodded, still slightly confused. Jasper opened the door, allowing me to walk out first. He softly closed the door and led me to a large porch swing. We both sat down and stared into the surrounding clearing. When I opened my mouth to ask a question he silenced me.

"Only one question at a time," He said smiling, "Then I get to ask you one and so on.."

"Hmph. Okay." I grudgingly agreed.

_That means it better be a good one._

I took a deep breathe and asked the most important question first," What's it like to be a vampire?"


	9. Questions

Jasper frowned slightly.

"It's. . . Difficult." He sighed."We don't age, so we have to move around constantly. And since we look different, we are always outcasts. After over a hundred years, things start to wear on you. Sometimes, I think it would be better if we didn't exist, but to some, it's gift. It's a gift to be able to save people. Like what Carlisle does. ." he turned to me.

"Like how he saved me?" I asked hesitantly.

He smiled."Yes, like how he saved you."

"So there is a little fun to it?"

"Fun? I wouldn't use the word fun, more like interesting." He said thoughtfully.

"Explain."I tilted my head.

"The speed, strength, and stronger senses all come with the deal. And the cold skin." He reached over and touched my hand. I shivered.

"See, your body is so much warm than ours. And sitting next to you, is the warmest I have felt in years." his eyes were a burning gold.

I bit my lip, and looked away shyly.

_Why couldn't I look at him? His eye were so….Focus!_

I looked up at him, his eyes still burning me; searching my soul.

"What's the speed like?"I asked.

"It's exhilarating." His eyes were shinning."You feel invincible, like you're flying." His cold hand grabbed mine.

"It sounds amazing."

"It is."

We stared at each other, smiling at the other's happiness.

"My turn." he grinned.

i rolled my eyes.

_This is gonna be good._

"So, what's it like being a werewolf?"

"That... is a loaded question." I said vaisivly.

"So was yours." He pointed out.

"Fine," I sighed, "well, it's horrible. Knowing there is this part of you that you have no control over, no matter how hard you try." I shuttered.

"Why do you hate it so much?"

"Because. With this 'gift' come Laws. Laws that rule my every breathe. And i had to learn them, because of who my parents were. I used to have a pack..."

"You lived in an actual pack?"

"Yes," I snapped, "And that is what ruined it. My mother faught to become Alpha Female. and killed the other tribute in the process. She won the rights as Alpha. But, she didn't love the Alpha male, or so her diary says. She fell in love eith my father, who was the Beta. They became mates. Bonded for life. But, she wasn't suposed to be with him, she was meant for the Alpha Male. So my father challenged him, and one.

I was born some monthes later, and I was an Alpha Child. I had to be taught the Laws. But my parents wereen't the one who taught them to me."

I paused for a moment, trying to regain my composure.

"Something terrible happened. i was only three, but I still can hear the _screams_. Someone killed my parents and they killed James, our former Alpha, and his mate Victoria. Almost all my Pack was wiped out. Only Me, Mama Megan, and Mama Alex survived. They raised me, and taught me the Laws. But they kept everything else from me. they told me the screams were just nightmares, that the Pack wasn't real; that it was all a dream."

"That's why you ran, isn't it?" He asked softly.

"Yes," I nodded, " I found my mom's diary. She had left it behind for me."

"And these Laws..."

"There are many. '_If a she-wolf has no pack by her 18th year, then she shall live a life alone.' _

_'Protect the pups, foor they are the future.'_

_'Do not kill in cold blood. To kill outside of a Gathering is the most atrocious of all crime.'_

_'The Aplha pair must have a child within Two years of taking over. if no child is had, then the Beta must rise up as the new Alpha.'_

_'If a wolf is attacked or wrong, then only their mate may seek vengence. If there is no mate, then the Alphas decide.'_

_'A wolf is full grown at his or her 17th year.'_

The list goes on and on."

Then Jasper took his eyes off me to look out into the forest.

"The others are back." Jasper said.

"How do you know?"I turned to look at the trees. Sure enough Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward were walking out of the forest.

"Vampire senses." He flashed a smile at me.

I forced a laughed.

_Was this the last he would ask of my past?_


	10. Fallin'

Jazz laughed and turned to me, offering his hand.

"Ma'm?" he said in a southern drawl.

I took his hand wearily, and then all off a sudden, I was on his back and he was running. The trees were all passing by in a blur, making me light headed. How was this supposed to be thrilling? After a few minutes, Jazz stopped at the top of a cliff. He removed me hands from the death grip around his neck.

"I wanted to talk to you, alone." he said.

"About what?"

"Me and you." A feeling of dread went through me. Was there something wrong with us being friends?

"What about us? Is there even a 'me and you'?" my voice was shaky.

"That is what I wanted to talk about." He took a deep breath," It's not very safe for us to be together, you know that?"

I was speechless. Where was he going with this?

"I am dangerous. If you and I get close, I could hurt you."

"You haven't hurt me yet. You wouldn't."

"But I could. Just because I don't want to drink your blood, does not mean I won't hurt you." He insisted.

"But you won't. You couldn't." I stepped closer to him.

"I am a vampire, you're a human. We would be fighting nature itself." He pleaded

"I know, but nature brought me too you. If you hadn't found me, I would have died because of nature!" I insisted.

He took another step closer.

"You are prey to my kind." He whispered.

"I live for the thrill of the hunt." I said breathily.

Then we kissed. It was soft and everything I had hoped it would be. His lips were soft, cold, and my lips molded to his. His scent was in my every thought. The touch of his fingers as they laced through my hair set me on fire. The feel his hand on the small of my back as he pulled me closer. Jasper was everywhere at once. My Angel, my Jazz. I was falling; falling with nowhere to go.


	11. Memories

Jasper tried to convince me to run back home with him, so I could eat dinner, but I had something I had to tell him first. A secret I have had to hide all my life.

"We need to get you home so you can eat."Jasper said.

"Wait, I wanted to tell you something first."_God, how was I going to put this without sounding crazy?_

He arched an eyebrow." What is it?"

I bit my lip, not knowing how to word it. Hell, I didn't even know if this was real or not.

"You can go ahead and tell me, I won't get mad." He smiled.

_Hmmm, maybe if I showed him the…. Yeah that could work!_

"Actually, I think showing is better than telling in this situation." I said nervously.

"Okay." He nodded hesitantly.

I looked around, trying to remember back to my dreams. _Would I recognize it?_ I walked over to a break in the trees that opened up into a very large clearing. More memories assaulted my mind.

_Alex and Megan hunting in the wood; their howls calling me to them._

_Jason, our Alpha, running off into the woods, leaving me with my mothers. _

More haunting memories were brought back.

_Jason was gone, as was Victoria. Where were the Alpha's?_

Tears started to gather in my eyes as my last memory of this place came to my mind.

_Momma Megan holding me close; her body shaking. Jason was leaving. Why was he leaving? Momma Alex was crying, whispering "Don't go James. Not you too. Don't leave us here." Why was she crying too? What was happening?_

"Kalix? Kalix, are you okay?"Jasper tried to reach me, but I was far away, back in the past.

_They were running through the forest, as a wolves, Momma Alex carrying me in her jaws. Why was she running? Where was Jason?_

_"_Kalix!" Jasper shook me

The flow of memories stopped, bringing me back to reality. Tears start to fall down as I realized why I had these dreams. These memories. Why my moms always told me, growing up, that the dreams I had of my old life were only dreams. They lied! The pack was real, as was what happened with James and Victoria.

"Kalix, what is wrong." Jasper held me by the shoulders.

I pushed away from his hold and turned, knowing what was behind me. It was the cave I had dreamed of as a child, the cave my mom said wasn't real. It was just like I remembered; the cave was almost dark, but the cloudy sky allowed some light to pass through.

"I know this place." I whisper in awe.

"How do you know about this place? I don't think you've ever been here." Said Jasper cautiously.

"I have," I said, "A long time ago. I was born here. But them something happened; something terrible."

I walked deeper inside. There were claw marks on the wall, small ones. From when I was little. I smiled at the old memory. I wasn't allowed out until I was a few years old; people would find a white wolf wandering thas close to town strange.

"What happened." he followed me into the cave.

I traced the claw marks on the wall. "These were mine; I made them when I was little."

I walked a little further. I knew what I was looking for. The painting of my family before the fight that tore us apart.

"Kalix, what are you talking about?"Said Jasper.

"When I was younger, I had two Moms. Momma Alex and Momma Megan. And they raised me. They told me that my mother was had broken the Law and was killed, that my father had betrayed the Pack, and to protect the Pack we moved out of Pendleton, Oregon and into Bingen, Washington. They tried to raise me, keeping so many secrets, but I finally couldn't handle it. So I left."

I looked around the large cave. It still smelt like them; like home.

"The last I remeber of this place was when our Alphas went missing. No one could find them. We were forced to go into hiding, afraid we had been discovered. We never left the house in Wolf form, nor did we hunt in the forests. That's all I can remember of this place."

"Wow. I nver knew you lived here before. But, how could these be yours?"He touched the scratch marks with his finger tips.

I took a deep breath."My parents are shape shifters. My mother could take the form of a wolf as could my father, though I never knew them. And that ability passed on to me."

"So… there are such things as shape-shifters?" Jazz asked hesitantly.

"Yes. And if you need proof, I can show you."I said.

"No, I believe you. It's just that…..you run around as wolf every full moon. It's not very normal."

"Since when has anything in life been normal?" I said, laughing.

"You do have a point there. Now will you allow me to take you home?" he offered me his hand.

I rolled my eyes. He was persistent." Yes Jazz, you can take me home now."

I took his hand in mine and he swung me into his arms, running me back home.

**Like where its heading? well. now i only have an hour a day to type and publish so, sorry for the delay. I told you her past would be explained. Now there is only one thing left before i surprise you all: SHOPPING WITH ROSALIE! and if u want to know the REAL story? The one that was kept from Kalix? go to my web page to read it.**


	12. Shopping

Jasper walked me to my room after dinner and kissed me goodnight.

"I'll see you in the morning." I said, giving him a weak hug.

"I'll be waiting." He pulled away, letting me close the door.

Not even bothering to change clothes, I threw myself onto the bed, exhausted. And as soon as my head touched the pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up Jasper was sitting in the chair next to my bed, watching me.

"Good morning." I said groggily.

"Mornin' Kalix. I see you slept well." He smiled.

"Of course, you should know that." I stood up, stretching.

"I was worried, after what happened yesterday. I wanted to make sure your sleep was peaceful."

"It was. Thanks." I said, "So, what's on the agenda today?

"Your day has already been planned out for you. Esme and Rosalie want to rake you shopping for clothes and other girl stuff." He stood up and hugged me.

"Clothes?" I asked.

That word instantly woke me up.

"Somebody like shopping I take?" he grinned.

"Like is too simple a word, Jazz. I _love_ shopping. And it loves me."

"Lord help us all." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"So, anything else?" I asked, walking over to my dresser

"Yeah, you are registering with us tomorrow at Forks High for next year. This will be your freshman year with me and Edward. Emmet and Rosalie are sophomores. The story is that you were adopted a few years ago with Emmet when your parents were killed in a fire. I and Rosalie are twins whose parents died in a plane crash. Edward gets to be Esme nephew. All very tragic of course."

"Well, aren't you creative?" I teased.

"Carlisle came up with most of it, but I came up with your story. So go get dressed so Rosalie can steal you away. She is starting to get impatient."

"Yes sir." I laughed, "Now get out."

"As you wish, "Jazz smiled teasingly. He turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I hurriedly started rummaged through the dresser to find the perfect outfit. There were three that I really wanted to wear, a purple Apple Bottoms shirt, my favorite Rockawear hodie with a plain grey tank top, or my brand new Bebe shirt.

_Well, I haven't worn it yet..._

I grabbed the purple shirt and a silver pair of leggings, changing clothes in the room. As I was putting my black ballet flats on I heard an impatient knock on the door.

"Are you alive in there?" It was Rosalie.

"Come on in, I just have to finish putting on my shoes." I said through the door.

Rosalie walked in with an impatient scowl on her face, still heartbreakingly beautiful.

"Took you long enough." She said.

"I'm only human." I joked.

I stood up, presenting my outfit.

"Somebody has good taste." She complimented, smiling.

"Thank you very much. I had to get it custom, since I am oh-so tiny." I laughed; maybe I could get along with her.

"True." She nodded her head in agreement. "So I take it you like designer brands then?"

"Of course; is there any there way?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Okay then, we'll hit Bebe, maybe a shoe store or two. Esme and I know some under ground designers who are very nice. There isn't much fashion in Washington, so designers usually don't set up shop here. On the way home we will stop at Best Buy or something like that and get you a phone. Now for jewelry, that will be up to Esme." She grabbed my hand and started to drag me out of the room.

"Slow down Rose, the mall isn't going any where." I teased.

Rose laughed back.

"I know; I just haven't had anyone to shop with in a while." I laughed as she let me go once we started to walk down the grand stair case.

"Are you hungry Kalix?" called Esme from the kitchen.

"No thanks, Esme. I usually don't eat breakfast." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"I'm sure, Esme."

"That means she'll make you eat a huge lunch when you get back that she will personally cook." Rose said with a laugh. "You're her new guinea pig when it comes to her cooking.

"Just to forewarn you, I am a very light eater. How else would I stay so tiny?"

Esme laughed.

"Okay, now can we go?" Rose said impatiently.

"Alright Rosalie, you can drive the BMW with Kalix, I want to do some other shopping before I meet you there." Said Esme.

"You mean I can actually drive _my_ BMW?" she said in mock surprise.

Esme disregarded the sarcasm. "Yes, you can. Now go on, I will meet you at the fountain at one o'clock." She went back to looking at the furniture catalog.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Come on Kalix." She walked over to a door in the back of the kitchen and opened it.

It led to a garage filled with three cars. One was a red convertible, a black Mercedes, and a silver Volvo.

"The red one is mine, Carlisle and Esme's is the Mercedes, and Edward's is the Volvo. Emmet's jeep has its own garage.

I widened my eyes at her.

"It's too big to be in here. Duh."

I rolled my eyes, "I meant you have this many cars."

"We like to drive fast. That and... Well what else are we going to use the money for? Now come on." She walked over to the red car and sat in the front seat.

I walked over and gingerly opened the door. The car looked so… flashy.

"I know; it's a little ostentatious." She grinned sheepishly.

"A little." I teased, sitting next to her.

She started the car. "What music do you listen to?"

"Anything but country or Christian is okay." I said.

Rose pulled out of the garage and on to the drive way. She turned on the radio to some pop/rap station just as a new song was starting. It was my once favorite song.

**Yeah and it go a little somethin' like this**

**Runaway love, runaway love****  
****Runaway love, runaway love****  
****Runaway love, runaway love****  
****Runaway love, runaway love**

I shut the radio off.

"What was that for? I like that song." Rosalie whined.

"I can't listen to that song. It makes me remember things." I shuddered, remembering why I ran.

"Oh." She reached in front of me and pulled out a CD case. She opened it up too fast for me to see who it was. "Listen to this one then."

She turned on the CD and skipped to track 14.

**So watch my chest heave,**

**As this last breath leaves me.**

**I am trying to be what you're dying to see.**

**Feel like fuck man can't, anymore**

**This heartbreak this, this life that's so thankless,**

**How could he just forsake us?**

**Breaks us, he makes us,**

**Hate us, he gave us,**

**Nothing but no trust and I am so f***** up!**

**So let this gun bond us.**

**Last heart by this lust.**

**And once we are just dust**

**He'll know that he loved us!**

I looked over at Rose, surprised.

"You listen to Hollywood Undead?"

"Sometimes. But only when I'm not with Em. He hates them. Calls them a bunch of 'whiney little humans'." She said nonchalantly, turning on the highway, accelerating to over a hundred miles an hour.

"I love them. This is there song 'Paradise Lost', isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, but my favorite is," Rose changed it to track 7," Black Dahlia."

**I loved you; you made me, hate me**

**You gave me hate see?**

**It saved me and these tears are deadly.**

**You feel that?**

**I rip back every time you tried to steal that.**

**You feel bad,**

**You feel sad?**

**I'm sorry, Hell no f*** that!**

She looked over at me," Surprised by the choice?"

"Not really. It fits somewhat. But I have a different favorite."

We continued trading favorite songs to different CDs for the rest of the two hour drive. She was into more pop than me, but she still had some descent songs. When we Rose pulled up to huge mall, started to drag me inside.

"Calm down. We're here and the mall isn't moving." I teased

"Well I haven't had anyone to shop with for a while now." She whined. "I have been trapped in a house with four men, and only one that I could actually shop for. Bachelors and there independence." She grumbled.

I signed and hurried inside with her.

The mall was huge. There were four levels and hundreds of stores.

"Where do we go first?" I said star struck.

"On the second floor, by the fountain."

"How is there a fountain on the second floor?" I said. Wasn't that structurally impossible.

"No, it's at the entrance, so that means there is solid ground underneath it, not stores. Okay, now let's shop." she said.

"Since Jasper is no longer a bachelor that means I have full shopping rights to him." I said as we walked up the escalator.

She turned and smiled wryly, "Oh the fun we shall have sister."

_She called me 'sister'!_

She linked arms with me and walked up the escalator. We walked past dozens of stores until we reached on called _Amour_.

"Start looking at shirts while I look at jeans. After you get six or seven, look at the." She disappeared behind the clothes rack, leaving me to stand in front of a wall covered in racks of shirts. Most were low cut, see-through tops that seemed impractical. Some jumped out at me though. One was a grey knee length sweater dress, with long sleeves. I looked through the colors and sizes, ranging from red to green, Large to extra-extra small. I choose a pale grey XXS before turning my attention to the other racks. I looked through them, over looking the skimpier tops. After searching through all the tops, I had settled on 12 new tops.

"Good choices." said Rose, appearing at my side.

"Thank you very much."

"Let's see. We have sweater dresses, a couple sun dresses, some blouses and two vests. Why two?"

"One black, one red. Each creates different possibilities in shoes and accessories if interchanged."

She laughed, "True, true."

"So, what did you find?"

She held up an arm draped in jeans, "I have a bout seven pairs, all skinnies. The leggings are at the front desk, along with the two mini skirts, two khakis, a pair of black slacks, and a few pairs of jeans.

"Deal. Now for shoes." I said.

"All ready taken care of." She pointed be hind her, "Already have a few pair at the front.".

I smiled, shaking my head.

"Now let's go pay." She started to walk to the counter.

I followed her and placed the mountains of clothes on the counter.

"You go and meet Esme by the fountain. She wants to take you shopping for some other things."

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Yeah, go ahead. She's waiting for you now." She insisted.

"Okay." I agreed hesitantly.

I turned and left the store and looked through the crowded area for Esme.

"Kalix!" I heard someone call.

I turned to the source of the sound.

"Esme." I sighed in relief.

I hurried over to where she was standing. Be hind her was a small jewelry store called _Memoria_.

"Come on, I wanted to get you something." Said Esme and She lead me inside the jewelry store.


	13. Memoria

"Looks like someone had fun." said Jasper, greeting me with a kiss.

"That we did." I laughed, pulling away from him.

He looked over at Rosalie, who was just now walking in with an armful of bags.

"Did you leave any clothes in the stores?" he teased.

"We left plenty." She huffed, setting the bags down.

"Did Esme..."

"Yes I did, Jasper." called Esme from the kitchen, "The box is on the counter."

"Great." He smiled, "Rose, take Kalix upstairs. Make sure she looks even more perfect then she does now."

I frowned, confused, "What is he talking about Rosalie?"

They both ignored me.

"_Rosa Giardino_?" She said.

"Of course. Only the best."

Rose turned to me; study me with a serious expression.

"I think the silver dress then, with the... yes that will work." She nodded her head then walked forward, grabbing my arm.

"What?" I gasped as She began dragging me up the grand stair case.

"You and Jasper are going out to dinner tonight." She said simply.

"Well I figured that much. I meant what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She pulled me into her room.

"No." I grumbled.

"What Jasper told me to do. You have to look presentable Kalix. And besides, I think I know how to melt Jasper's heart." She walked over and disappeared and to a large closet.

"But so do I." I mumbled.

_I'm not fashionably challenged._

"Ah ha!" came Rosalie from the bowels of the closet.

Out she came, carrying a floor length silver strapless dress.

My jaw dropped. It was absolutely gorgeous. It was almost indescribable. The embroidery on the front was just pure art. It had to be a major designer.

"Pretty isn't it?"

"More like Gorgeous." I gaped.

"It's Vera Wang. Only the best for my sister. And with you're all fixed up, your eyes will look stunning."

I was stunned into silence.

"Well, let's get started."


	14. Future

**Author's Note: I know it has been a very long time since i have updated, and i apologize. This summer has been crazy. i have literally been in and out of court. So, hopefully, to make up for that i am going to give eveyone a sneak peak at what is to come. This s set in the FUTURE! it is going to happen LATER. just wait. this has nothing to do with what is currently goin on in kalix's life. This takes place ruffly a month after Bella moves to Forks. and if you can guess who it is, then you are absolutely brilliant.**

* * *

Future

**UnknownPOV**

You sit and watch as they walk from the plane, hand in hand. You know they will not find your scent; there are far too many humans for that. You watch and you see _her_ kiss him. _Her,_ who looks so like you. _Her _you have been watching for many years. Since you left the cave and were driven away from _her._

Now she was married to _him. He_ was not good enough for _her_, NO one was.

You follow _them_ silently, still unnoticed. You are careful of the male. _He_ is older than you. More dangerous. Too dangerous to be with _her_.

You clench your teeth, holding back a growl.

_She_ was not supposed to become this. _She_ was to stay with_ her_ mother.

A growl slips from you as the thought passes though your mind. You hate that woman. The murderer. The women took _her_ away. That murderer took away your baby.

"Is that _her_?" says the women by your side.

"Yes." You answer curtly.

You love this woman. More than you ever loved the murderer. But still, you loved _her_ more than anyone.

"Now?" asks the women.

"No," You shake your head, "We follow. I will stay. Wait for me there."

"Are you sure?" the woman is anxious. She does not like leaving you.

"Yes." You smile, " I will stay and follow."

"Be careful." says the women before she kisses your check.

"I will." Of course you will. You always are.

The woman leaves; now you are alone with _them_. You move closer to the couple, listening to the male speak.

"I cannot wait to have you alone." _He_ whispers into _her_ ear.

You let out a soft hiss. _He_ is disrespectful to_ her_ to say such a thing.

"Neither can I. No one to annoy us or bother us. No Emmet." _She_ sighs, "I'm so happy."

You sigh and smile. You love her voice, more beautiful than ever before.

"Only a short while until then my tiger." the male purrs.

You freeze, anger taking over. That is what you call _her_. _She_ is your Tiger, not _his_.

"Now you will die, old one. When the time is right, I will kill you and take back wheat is mine." You vow.

You will succeed. You always do. You will reclaim your daughter. Your stolen Tiger.

You freeze again as you see _them_ take their suitcases from a chauffeur. Of course, the male is wealthy and throws it about. But you know _her _better. You know _she_ does not care for such things. So you listen to the old one speak.

"The London Hilton please."

_He_ speaks with a southern accent. With his scar adorn body, you realize that _he_ is a fighter from the Southern Wars. That makes _him_ more dangerous to _her_._ He _was a murderer to their kind. You watch as the old one leads _her_ outside. They know the sun is no bother. _She_ knew, _she_ saw. Your Tiger is gifted like you and your mate. _She_ will fit well in your coven, so long as the old one did not interfere.

_She_ climbs into a sleek black car with the male, still unaware of your gaze. You are glad_ he_ is only an Empath, and not like the Mind Reading male.

You watch as the car drives away. You know where it is going and you will be there to meet it. Nothing will keep _her _from your. Your Tiger. Nothing.

* * *

**does that make up for my extended absence? Again, I am so sorry for that. **


	15. Out Tonight

"Looks like someone had fun." said Jasper, greeting me with a kiss.

"That we did." I laughed, pulling away from him.

He looked over at Rosalie, who was just now walking in with an armful of bags.

"Did you leave any clothes in the stores?" he teased.

"We left plenty." She huffed, setting the bags down.

"Did Esme..."

"Yes I did, Jasper." called Esme from the kitchen, "The box is on the counter."

"Great." He smiled, "Rose, take Kalix upstairs. Make sure she looks even more perfect then she does now."

I frowned, confused, "What is he talking about Rosalie?"

They both ignored me.

"_Rosa Giardino_?" She said.

"Of course. Only the best."

Rose turned to me; study me with a serious expression.

"I think the silver dress then, with the... yes that will work." She nodded her head then walked forward, grabbing my arm.

"What?" I gasped as She began dragging me up the grand stair case.

"You and Jasper are going out to dinner tonight." She said simply.

"Well I figured that much. I meant what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She pulled me into her room.

"No." I grumbled.

"What Jasper told me to do. You have to look presentable Kalix. And besides, I think I know how to melt Jasper's heart." She walked over and disappeared and to a large closet.

"But so do I." I mumbled.

_I'm not fashionably challenged._

"Ah ha!" came Rosalie from the bowels of the closet.

Out she came, carrying a floor length silver strapless dress.

My jaw dropped. It was absolutely gorgeous. It was almost indescribable. The embroidery on the front was just pure art. It had to be a major designer.

"Pretty isn't it?"

"More like Gorgeous." I gaped.

"It's Vera Wang. Only the best for my sister. And with you're all fixed up, your eyes will look stunning."

I was stunned into silence.

"Well, let's get started."


End file.
